As the Season Changes
by sizzlinginsane
Summary: Atobe Keigo is used to getting his own way in the boardroom—and in the bedroom. And when he meets Saotome Aiko at a party, he stops at nothing to get her. Except they share a surprising past. One that is about to take them where they never expected to go. - AtobeOC
1. Chapter 1

**Title**: As The Season Changes

**Genre**: Romance & Drama

**Rating**: T (M)

**Main** **Character**: Atobe Keigo [OC] Saotome Aiko

**Note**: Future. Slight AU. This was written a bit differently than what I'm used to, it's a bit more fast-paced with a lot of adult drama.

**Disclaimer**: I don't own.

**Warning**: Mature Content. Adult Situations. Language.

**As The Season Changes**

**Chapter One**

Party guests, dressed in regal finery, ebbed and flowed through the Atobe mansion. The festivities roaring well into the night with no sign of it ever stopping.

From a safe distance, Saotome Aiko, known to many as simply Ai, kept an eye on Atobe Keigo, whom she could tell scanned the festive throng with bored eyes.

Born to wear the stark black tux and crisp pleated shirt, every immaculate inch of him screamed wealth and bone-deep self-confidence. With his aristocratic features and penetrating blue eyes, he was like a king surveying his kingdom. And the dangerous edge of his sex appeal was universal enough to make every female head turn.

Fifteen years hadn't changed him. He was still the gorgeous man she'd known in her teenage years. But Ai had changed considerably. No way would he recognize the woman she was now and associate her with that awkward teen.

Atobe Keigo had set the bar in which she judged all men. Her standards were now extremely, and friends told her, unreasonably high. So be it. She was perfectly content with her life just the way it was, thank you very much.

Well, not entirely.

Those same friends, had told her in no uncertain terms she'd become an old spinster if she continued to reject all men. Then in explicit and detailed words, that she care not to repeat, they went on to suggest she have a no strings attached, casual fling with a man. Even though they knew Ai wasn't the type of woman to have a fling.

That had been several months ago. But slowly, Ai realized that her friends might just be right. There was something essential missing in her life.

In that moment, Ai caught Keigo's gaze. She held it, although it took every ounce of courage she possessed to do so. Her chin lifted a notch and she saw his lips twitch. Their eyes locked as he started across the room toward her. She squared her shoulders and took a fortifying sip of wine. Exhilaration made her heart pump harder. She resisted the urge to run her hands over her hips to make sure the silk jersey wasn't bunched anywhere.

Keigo was taller, fitter, better looking than any other man in the room. Her heart pounded so hard she barely felt the individual beats. Everything about him assaulted her senses as he moved inexorably closer. Adrenaline raced in effervescent bubbles through her bloodstream.

"You look like an angel in that white dress, honey."

The words so close to her ears almost gave her a heart attack. Ai turned around and came face to face with Atobe Kyoususke, Keigo's father.

Tongue-tied, she hadn't noticed his approach. He kissed her cheek in greeting.

Ai was saved from speaking when he asked, "What were you staring at so intently—Oh, Keigo."

Blood pounded in her ears as she turned around once more.

It had taken forever, yet, in a second, he was right there within touching distance. His cologne was more subtle, more sophisticated, than she remembered, but the base scent, the essence of the man, remained. She'd never felt more _female_ in her life as Keigo's hot gaze burned through the thin silk of her dress to the pulsing skin beneath.

The physical attraction she was experiencing was as powerful, as terrifying now as it had been all those years ago. Lust made her mission easier. And if the feelings were reciprocated...

"Father." Keigo greeted, his voice low and husky, his eyes never leaving Ai.

"Keigo." Kyoususke sounded atypically jovial as he clasped his son's shoulder. "How are you doing, son?"

"Introduce me to the lady." Keigo watched the sunrise of a blush paint her cheeks as he allowed the heat of his gaze to travel slowly from her lush mouth to her eyes and back to her mouth. A cloud of dark curls framed her face and drifted about her shoulders as she looked up at him. Her brows, dark and silky, formed a gentle arch above eyes of dark chocolate.

Keigo had been reluctant to attend this party when his father had called days ago inviting him to join. He didn't do these time-consuming parties anymore. His father had used the incentive of a surprise to make him come. And for a second, when he'd spotted the dark-haired beauty beside the old man, he'd imagined _she_ was his surprise. Considering every surprise his father has ever given him and familiar with his wily manipulations. Keigo had almost turned and left.

The supple, slender body standing few feet from him was enough of an inducement to make him stay. For now. Her subtle fragrance teased him. Her skin smooth and pale against the virgin-white floor-length gown. The matte fabric covered her from throat to ankle in a sensuous sweep, without showing so much as a panty line.

He felt a rush of heat as her small breasts shifted with her breathing. She was doing her damnedest to appear unaffected, but the lady was as aware of him as he was of her.

Keigo felt the familiar adrenaline rush for the start of the chase and wondered if she, too, was thinking of tangled sheets and sweat-dampened skin.

He almost didn't catch the frown marring his father's face. "Keigo, don't you remember her? This is Saotome Aiko."

Her name was familiar. Blue eyes widened as name and face were placed. "Ai?"

A grin tugged at the corner of her mouth. "It's nice to see you again, Keigo."

Their father's were close friends. So there was nary a summer where the two families hadn't gotten together. If he remembered correctly she was three years younger than him, thirty to his thirty-three. Keigo looked her over once more from head to toe. Saotome Aiko sure has grown into a beautiful woman.

And she'd be a pleasure to have in his bed. The very thought startled him. Keigo couldn't remember ever reacting so explosively. He was almost tempted to cut his losses and walk away. Sex was one thing, but sex with the daughter of your father's best friend another.

He knew he was looking at Ai with unabashed hunger. His blood pressure shot up another ten points as he heard her stifle a moan. "Are you here alone?" he asked.

"Just me and 299 party guests." Ai said with a smile that made Keigo's skin tingle.

She had an extraordinary mouth, generous, her lips pouty without being petulant. Keigo needed a taste. Just one. He almost leaned over to take it but managed to remain fixed in place, his libido jumping. She was available, he wanted her and she appeared interested. It was turning out to be a good party, after all.

He smiled. "Can I take you home?"

"Actually, I just got here," she drawled, eyes bright. "But thanks for offering. Oji-sama," she turned to his father, using the term she had always used to call him by, "I'd love another glass of this excellent wine."

Kyoususke gave them both a pointed glance before he snatched her glass and went off.

Ai tilted her head a little to look up at him. Brown eyes twinkled as bronze lights of laughter danced in the sparkling depth. She was all sass and flirty eyes. And damn well irresistible. Keigo wanted to bury his hands up to his elbows in her hair, assure himself that it was as soft as it looked. He wanted to run his fingers along her slender curves. He wanted to lay her on cool sheets in a candlelit room and make love to her until she melted like warm honey.

But first things first...

"Before we start anything," he said flatly. "I need to make something perfectly clear. I'm not interested in a long-term entanglement and marriage will never be on the table."

Obviously taken aback she gave him a startled look. And then she laughed. "Goodness, a philanderer with integrity. How refreshing."

Keigo realized he'd tensed for her response. There was something about her that led him to believe she was nothing like his female companions to date. Maybe it had to do with his memory of the young carefree girl he had spent some of his childhood with. But this woman, with her flowing eyes and ripe mouth, might not understand.

"I don't want any misunderstandings. I'm powerfully attracted to you. Hell, flat-out, I want you, Saotome Aiko. If there's a problem, tell me now."

Her breath hitched. Keigo glanced down. Her nipples were clearly delineated by the fabric of her dress. As he watched, the small buds peaked. He stifled a grown and shifted his stance.

She said, voice thick, "you've always been direct, Keigo."

Her husky voice saying his name made him want to yank her into his arms. He craved her mouth under his. "If I was any more direct, I'd take you to bed right now. I'm hardly the first man who's wanted to sleep with you."

"What?" Little Miss Sass was distracted for a moment watching _his_ mouth. "You're the first man who's said it straight out with about three hundred witnesses."

For the first time since he was a boy, Keigo felt a flush rise to his cheekbones. A point to the lady for her swift recovery.

"I want to see you."

"You _are_ seeing me."

"Without all these people around."

She opened her mouth, but paused. Obviously hesitating, so he knew whatever came next was far from what she was truly going to tell him. "Oji-sama invited me to stay for the weekend, if you're staying here too, we should bump into each other sometime."

"That's a little too vague for me." Keigo scanned her animated face. Her eyes still danced as she crossed her arms over her chest. At the view of her plumped breasts on the shelf of her arms, his mouth went dry.

He wanted her. He planned to have her. Soon.

"Several of us are going parachuting tomorrow, and since it's too far to drive home, then back so early, I'll be spending the night here. You're welcome to join us, Keigo."

He wanted to back her against the wall and have her, right there in front of hundred of guests. He couldn't remember ever being this hot, this fast. Then her words dawned on him. She would never go to bed with him under his parents roof. Damn, somehow he'd lost control of the conversation. He wasn't sure where or why, but it mildly annoyed him.

"What do I have to give you for just one kiss?" He didn't recognize the roughness in his own voice.

"Here?" Ai surveyed the room.

"Yes, damn it."

Brown eyes gleamed devilishly. "Chloroform?"

"Oh," he mocked, "I think I can find something that works just as well and is far more accessible." He hailed a waiter, and handed her two brimming glasses of pale wine. "Here."

Ai automatically clutched both glasses as she looked up at him. "What am I supposed to d—"

He touched her cheek, just the barest of touches, and she tilted her face up. He kissed her softly on the mouth. She tasted of his father's excellent Chateau Coutet, laughter and something he couldn't quite put a name to.

His fingers tightened briefly in the springy silk of her hair as her tongue shyly touched his. His lips moved with expertise over hers, Ai's lashes fluttered then drifted close. He felt her small breasts brand his chest as she leaned into him. He swallowed her ragged moan as he deepened the contact and lost himself in her response.

And then she was gone.

One moment he was standing with an armful of pliant willing woman, the next _he_ was holding two dripping glasses and _she_ was several feet away.

"Give me a call sometime." She—damn her sassy hide—had the nerve to grin. Ai melted into the crowd, disappearing from view before he could recover.

Keigo felt as if he'd been poleaxed. It had been a long time since he'd felt the roar of his blood and the thrill of the chase.

**ATSC**

Ai's purple-and-pink parachute floated over the trees on the south side of the Atobe estate. Keigo shaded his eyes against the sharp summer sun and scowled. He'd had precious little sleep the night before. Thinking about her, knowing she slept under the same roof, had caused him to toss and turn. So near and yet so far.

In his imagination she'd appeared larger then life somehow. Vibrant and intoxicatingly _alive._ She had what the French called _je ne sais quoi_, an indescribable _something._

Keigo enjoyed sex. He considered himself a considerate lover. He wanted Ai. It seemed simple enough. Except... in some sense she was family. They shared a past. He knew her, his family knew her. And she knew him in ways no other woman ever has. He dreaded the closeness, but at the same time he needed to assure himself that what he remembered from the night before was as simple as her unmistakable sex appeal. And nothing more.

High above him, a gust took hold of the thin silk, and Ai's slender arms madly manipulated the controls against the sudden shift in wind direction. She was losing the battle.

"Hell." Keigo started to run as her feet skimmed the treetops. He followed the dirt road behind the estate, then sprinted to the other side of the trees just in time to see the billowing silks covering Ai's prone body.

Roughly he gathered the fabric, flinging it behind him until he unveiled her. She looked up into his face and grinned.

"That was fabulous!" Ai sat up, brushing twigs and dirt off her arms. A skintight purple and fuchsia spandex bodysuit clung to every sleek, tight inch of her long body.

"You little idiot," Keigo said furiously, his heart still pounding, "You could've been killed."

Ai's hand stilled and her smile slipped a little as she unbuckled her helmet and tugged it off. Something he didn't recognize flared in her eyes.

"Yeah, my landing left a little to be desired." She tossed her braid over her shoulder. "I'll have to work on that." She stuck out a hand. "Pull me up."

Then he knew. They had gone through this several times growing up. Their bantering was so familiar. He liked how natural it felt. Like reuniting with a long lost friend. That's exactly what they were, and yet, now he was more than intrigued by her.

"You've always liked to live dangerously, don't you Ai?"

Keigo remembered some of her exploits since the parents tasked him to watch over her. Mainly because they were worried she was going to get into trouble if left without supervision. It went without saying that that didn't mean _they_ didn't find themselves in trouble from time to time.

"You have no idea," Ai managed to say breathlessly as he suddenly tugged on her hand, drawing her to her feet and against his chest in one quick move.

He hadn't imagined it. Ai seemed to inhale life, to eat it with a spoon, relishing each delicious moment at a time. Keigo knew she'd be like that in bed. Eager. Hot. Passionate and wild.

"I want to taste it on you."

"Taste what?" she asked, a breath away from his mouth. She looked up at him, and he swore he could drown in those hot, brown eyes. Her fingers flexed against his chest. "Taste what?" she repeated, her voice low.

"Danger." He brought his mouth down on hers like a starving man at a banquet. He knew after he'd slept with her a few times the gnawing want would lesson and become manageable enough to ignore. Keigo needed to remember that this wasn't just any woman, he needed to proceed with care.

Ai's lips held the sheen of his kiss as he stepped away from her. "I'll call you April first," he told her. Ignoring her bemused look, he turned and walked away. He licked his lips, his body stirring with the taste of her.

He walked faster.

* * *

><p>TBC...<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

**As The Season Changes**

**Chapter Two**

As promised, Keigo called on the first of April.

Ai made sure not to answer her phone accidentally.

He called again on the second, the third and the fifth. She'd let his calls go into voice-mail, then listened to his messages. His tone getting progressively cooler and more impatient with each call. She, on the other hand, had no intention of falling over herself to call him back.

Keigo had left half a dozen imperious messages in the last two weeks. Obviously he wasn't used to being ignored. There was a fine balance as she waited for the timing to be right without causing Keigo to lose interest.

Soon, very soon. Ai thought, as she drove through the gates of the underground parking lot of her apartment complex.

Ai knew she was playing a dangerous game. Was she crazy for going through with this plan? Absolutely. Keigo's attractiveness and charm was a potent combination. Ai also knew she needed to keep control of whatever happened between them. Otherwise, she didn't think she'd survive.

Ai had been startled, no, _stunned_, when Keigo had admitted to wanting her and then so cavalierly told her what their relation would entail. His honesty confused her. She doubted he was that considerate with his other women. Could it be, because of their familial history? She hadn't really thought of that as a negative point.

In fact, that was her reasoning of why she chose Keigo in the first place. But now, seeing it from both ways, there was the slight possibility that Keigo wouldn't want to see her despite their mutual attraction.

Ai sighed. His honesty had disarmed her and made her feel a little guilty about what she was about to do. Because of course she hadn't felt guilty before about using her childhood friend as her personal boy toy.

She parked the car and dropped her forehead on the steering wheel. Her stomach growled. It was after six and she'd missed lunch for a particular accumulation of papers on her desk. She got out of her car, the sooner she got up to her apartment the sooner she'd get food in her stomach.

"Where the hell have you been?"

She dragged in a breath. "I believe you have the wrong person." She muttered quickly, moving toward the elevators.

Unfortunately for her, Atobe Keigo was quicker. He halted her by the arm, and turned her around to face him.

"Aiko." He spoke slowly, gravely, as he glared down at her.

Shit, he only ever said her full name when she did something bad. She felt like she was ten years old again, and had accidentally broken his favorite tennis racquet.

"This is extremely time-consuming," Keigo said with a great deal of annoyance.

"Oh... Sorry." To be fair, she had been uptight about seeing him again. However, she had been expecting him to call again soon and she would have answered, for sure she would have. Talking to him on the phone was easier, safer, than in person. She couldn't see his eyes. Or his mouth. Or smell his cologne. What she didn't expect was for him to show up out of the blue.

"I've been calling you for weeks."

His grip on her arm loosed, but didn't let go. Ai fought the sudden urge to move closer, to let him touch her more intimately.

"Darn. And I kept missing you." She didn't bother trying to sound too sincere. "I've been so busy."

"So have I," he said coolly. "I just returned from an important business trip, but I made the time to call you anyway."

Ai grinned. "Where did you go?" She knew about the trip, his father had mentioned it to her.

"Ireland."

"I've always wanted to travel there. Tell me about..." Her stomach chose that moment to betray her. Her face reddened.

Keigo's eyes widened and then he smirked.

She knew that look.

"There's a great restaurant near here, or would you rather we go upstairs to your place and order take out?"

Cornered. So easily.

She couldn't take him into her home, once there the game plan changes. But either way, she'd be spending time with him. More than what she bargained. She wanted only one thing from this man. She did not want to fall in love with him.

Ai refused to go there. That path was rocky and filled with potholes. Fortunately, she'd outgrown the gigantic crush she'd had on him years ago. She'd experienced what love could do to a person. That wasn't for her. Not anymore. Mutual attraction, lust was preferable. Quick. Painless. Satisfying. No fuss. No muss. It might be cold-blooded, but no one would get hurt. Everyone would get what they wanted.

It was a good plan.

Those charming blue eyes expectant for her response. All she could think about was going to bed with him. Kissing him. Touching him. The feelings he invoked in her were plenty enough to melt the moon.

"We'll go get dinner." She finally said, adding in afterthought. "You can tell me about Ireland."

…

Keigo gave her the _Reader's_ _Digest_ travel tour of Ireland while she mumbled "Hmm" and "Fascinating" at appropriate moments throughout their meal. At this rate, she'd develop indigestion. She'd hope the panicky feeling she'd been experiencing would pass.

"All right. Enough about my trip." He sounded exasperated. "When the hell am I going to see you?"

"Uh, you're seeing me right now." This felt strangely similar.

He snapped. "You know what I mean."

She couldn't help the smile from forming. "How about tomorrow night?"

"Tonight," he insisted.

"I'm busy tonight." She lied cheerfully. She didn't want to see him one second more than necessary. She had to stay focused, no matter what. "I'm free tomorrow night or next Wednesday. Your choice."

"I'll pick you up tomorrow night at seven."

"I'll meet you at Noble's, seven-thirty." She said, resigned. There was a long pause. Ai held her breath. Had she pushed him too far?

Keigo laughed sardonically. "God, you're ornery. All right Noble's. Seven-thirty." He took out his wallet and paid for dinner.

She'd done it. The prize was worth any discomfort she might feel, any small niggling twinge of conscience she might have. All she had to do was stick to her plan without deviating and she'd walk away scathe free.

...

Ai was cool, calm and collected when she walked in Noble's restaurant at precisely seven-thirty the next night. She wore a simple royal-purple dress with a jewel neckline and cap sleeves. Sophisticated and sexy enough to hold him off while beckoning him closer.

Keigo rose to greet her. The hem of her dress suddenly felt way too short, the silk far too thin, clinging to her body in a way it hadn't done at home.

"Hello, Ai. You're more gorgeous today than the last time I saw you." His eyes gleamed in the candlelight as he took her hand and kissed the underside of her wrist. A sizzle of electricity arced up her arm. God, but he smelled good. He looked virile and alarmingly masculine.

She laughed lightly. "The last time you saw me was less than twenty-four hours and I was wearing a very unflattering business suit." It felt strange talking about yesterday's events as if they happened a long time ago.

He drew open the chair across from him for her, sitting down Ai took the opportunity to distance herself a little. So it came as a surprise when Keigo instead of going back to his chair, leaned down and whispered into her ear.

"I wasn't talking about your clothes. Though the dress does look good on you."

His breath fanned her cheek. He was standing far too close. Ai tried to scoot further in her seat.

"I can't wait to peel you out of it tonight."

She struggled to draw in air, mesmerized by the images his husky words brought.

Keigo then moved away, back into his seat. His smiling eyes never leaving her.

Ai paused a beat for her nerves to steady. He was toying with her. And it was having an effect on her. She reached for the menu. "The seafood here is great." Her pulse throbbed in her ears. She willed herself to relax. She knew the outcome of tonight. He didn't. _I can do this. I can._

The waiter arrived. "Two specials," Keigo said, neither consulting her nor taking his eyes off her for a second.

His broad chest, covered in shirt, tie and jacket, was inches away. She had a lustful vision of it quite naked. Would his chest be sleek and smooth, or sprinkled with hair? It was alarming how badly she wanted to touch him to find out. "Perhaps I'd like something else."

"So would I." Keigo reached out and brushed a wisp of hair away from her cheek. His touch was kindling. "But I'm not going to get it before we eat." She must have looked as blank as she felt. He gave her a wry smile. "I don't give a damn what the specials are, as long as it's served fast."

Ai controlled a bubble of hysterical laughter. "We could've gone to McDonald's."

"This was your choice."

"I'm starving." If they were this hot for each other they'd burn to cinders.

He slid from his seat and held out his hand.

Ai took his hand automatically. "Where are we going?"

"To dance," he said thickly. "I have to hold you."

Keigo pulled her up, then maneuvered her to the small, empty dance floor and tugged her into his arms. It felt good pressed against the length of him like this. Far too good. Ai tried to put a little space between them. Keigo's arms tightened in a firm embrace. The solid width of his chest felt like heaven beneath her hand. She looked up at him. "There's no music."

"Doesn't matter."

And like magic, a small band appeared and started to play something soft and slow. But it wasn't magic it was the Atobe name in the works. The manager must have recognized Keigo for who he was and made sure anything was available as a contingency. McDonald's was starting to sound the better choice right about now. This is dangerous, Ai thought, suddenly this was becoming very real.

"Ai."

She tilted her head up at her name. The desire and unadulterated lust she saw blew every thought out of her mind.

She'd have frozen in place if Keigo hadn't been moving her expertly around the dance floor. And expertly against him. She should have been shocked by the hard length of his erection pressed against her. Instead her heart leaped, and her skin heated. Her nipples puckered and rubbed against the inside of her bra. She moved a little closer, allowing the slide and sway of their bodies, and clasped her hand against his chest. The backs of his fingers brushed against her, making her shudder with longing.

It was no accident. Of course it wasn't. He kept up the slight friction, until Ai wanted to scream.

His hand felt warm through the think silk at the small of her back as he pulled her more snugly. His thumb moved in a maddening light caress. Goose bumps spread from her back to her breasts in a slow, sweet rush that heated her another few degrees and made her heart beat faster.

_Oh, boy. Definitely dangerous. _

They were practically making love while vertical. Keigo brushed his mouth across her forehead and Ai felt dizzy with yearning.

She struggled to gain back the control she had unceremoniously misplaced somewhere along the way. She glanced up ready to speak about something, anything that would make what they were doing seem trivial, but couldn't. Why did he have to look at her like that?

_Get a grip, Ai._

"Did you know our parents wanted us to get together?"

_Why, oh why, did she blurt that out?_

Keigo frowned down at her.

"I mean back when..." Her voice sounded strangled, she couldn't let out the rest of the sentence.

"I know. They pushed and pushed, and hoped we'd fall madly in love." He didn't say more, but she'd felt his muscles tense for a second, before they continued to sway to the music. She'd wondered briefly when their feet stopped moving.

After a long lull of silence, she began to berate herself. It seemed that mentioning their shared history was a wrong move. And just as she had suspected it might be motivation enough for Keigo to back away.

Abruptly, Keigo leaned down and skimmed his lips to her cheek. Nuzzling her, he said roughly, "You smell like sin."

She gasped and moaned.

"Would you make those sweet little noises for me in bed, Ai?" His teeth teased the shell of her ear. "You'd be hot and so sweet." He paused, breathing as raggedly as she, and when he spoke again his words were fragmented whispers against her neck. "Do you lie in bed at night and wonder how you'd move beneath me? How incredible it would feel to have me deep inside you?"

The picture came to her in vivid technicolor and her mouth went dry. Ai gave him her best cool look. "Actually... no."

"Liar." His deep blue eyes looked as hot as lava. "I can see how much you want me. I can see your heart pounding." He used the tips of two fingers to measure the pulse at her throat. "Right here." He dropped his hand, satisfied as her pulse throbbed even harder.

Keigo had always been very observant.

He continued. "I don't like the way I behave around you, Ai. It's completely out of character and I don't like it at all." He said it like a caress. Like a curse.

Ai smiled, but inside a frightened little voice silently echoed his sentiment. "I thought I made you hot."

"You do. Make no mistake about that." A muscle jerked in his jaw. "Right now, I wouldn't give a damn if we're in a public place. That's how much I want you."

His face was just inches away; she could see herself reflected in his eyes. Ai dug her short nails into her palms until she regained her senses.

"Wow," she said dulcetly. She'd observed men play the game of 'I want you until I have you' all her adult life. "That much?"

"As a rule, I'm a patient man. Although, you've always managed to drive that patience pass the limit. I wouldn't have expected anything less from you." His fingertips ran along her jaw and left a trail of heat in their wake. This thumb glided over her lower lip.

She battled to control her own libido. Always? He'd said. Was he referencing to his denied phone calls or to when they were kids?

"You and I have different priorities, Keigo. Satisfying your expectations is on the very bottom of my list. I happen to have a life of my own and you're only a very small part of it."

"That's going to change, Ai. Very soon I'm going to be a major part of it."

His arrogance and self-confidence were bred to the bone. "Don't be too optimistic, Keigo-sama." She teased him with the honorific. "This is our first date and I don't like having a man tell me what to do, or when to do it."

His gaze rested on her mouth before he looked her right in the eye. "Are you telling me we _won't_ become lovers?"

"I haven't decided one way or the other—yet." She ignored the little voice in her head that proclaimed differently. "You'll be the second person to know once I make up my mind." Ai glanced at the table where the wait staff hovered. "Oh, our dinner's arrived."

It took all of her will power for her to step out of his arms and return to the table.

Keigo sat down after her and flicked his napkin onto his lap with controlled irritation. "I had hoped your stubbornness would have alleviated somewhat as you got older."

She laughed. "And I had hoped your arrogance done the same."

Smiling, Keigo asked. "Will I see you tomorrow?"

"Really, Keigo, so soon? At least give me the pretense of time to think about it. I'm extremely selective." Not a lie, she went through an arduous process until she chose him. "I don't jump into bed at the drop of a hat." Also true. "Frankly, the thought of tossing my underwear into your collection is something to hesitate about." Rightfully so. "Let's see if we manage to complete this evening unscathed first, shall we?"

Amusement flared in his eyes. Clearly a part of him loved the challenge. He leaned back in his chair, his expression bland as his hot gaze raked over her. "We'll see just which of us raises the white flag first then, yes?"

Ai relaxed the tense muscles gripping her spine. She didn't _own_ a white flag. He had no idea just how stubborn and determined she could be. Neither of them was getting any sex tonight, she reminded herself. After dinner she would drive herself home. Alone. It made a world of difference to her nerves when she leveled the playing field. The balance of power was in her hands tonight.

He might wonder. But she _knew._

* * *

><p>TBC...<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

**As The Season Changes**

**Chapter Three**

The sun shone bright as a hot summer day, but still nice to be outside. As Keigo strolled beside Ai at the antique street fair one Sunday afternoon. She wore blue jeans that did marvelous things to her long legs and heart-shaped butt, a screaming orange blouse and a brightly patterned silk scarf. The outfit was so Ai. She hadn't worn the bold colors to attract attention, Keigo knew, although several men had turned to look at her. Ai loved bright colors. _Happy_ colors she'd informed him, eying his tan slacks and pale-blue shirt with disfavor when he'd met her downtown earlier.

The streets were crowded and noisy. Not the kind of place he'd ever have chosen to spend a Sunday afternoon. And certainly not where he would have chosen to be with Ai. He wanted this woman to himself. Preferably in his big, black lacquered bed.

Ai paused beside a table laden with junk. She ran her hands over chipped cups and tarnished silver, all the while chatting comfortably with the vendor, an older woman with improbable red hair and a tired face.

An unexpected business trip had kept him out of the country and he hadn't seen her in over a week. And her face would come to mind at the most inappropriate of times. The more he thought of her, the more he was transported to a place and time where their easy companionship and camaraderie was as natural as breathing.

It annoyed the hell out of him. Nothing good ever came from wallowing in the past. It was no use wondering what would have happened, what could have been. He'd focus on the now. On the woman she has become. And on the feelings she elicits from him.

Keigo admired the way the sun tangled in Ai's dark hair, and the sweet curve of her cheek and mouth as she continued speaking with the old lady. She talked with her hands, too. Animated, alive, interested in strangers. He felt a pang he grudgingly admitted was jealousy.

He wanted her to himself. Yet each time he saw her he became more intrigued by her interaction with others. She put people at ease. The things that drew him to her were the same traits that drew other people. Ai's obvious joy for life, her enthusiasm, her sheer pleasure in everyday things. He glanced at the elderly lady's face as Ai asked about a particular item on the overcrowded table.

The woman was brought to life by Ai's animation, by her interest. It wouldn't have surprised him if she gave Ai anything she wanted from her table of wares.

"She expected you to bargain, you know." Keigo told her as they strolled away with Ai's purchase, a beaten-up, tarnished teapot for which she'd paid the asking price. A ridiculous amount for a piece of junk.

Ai cradled her purchase to her chest. "She's raising her two grandchildren. Oh, look at that!" She grabbed his hand, dragging him through the crowd.

Keigo looked at their clasped hands. Her skin pale and soft, her hand small. He liked the feel of it in his. He liked the joining. And he wanted her more than his next breath. Not just the wanting sexually. Although, God only knew, he urgently wanted her naked beneath him.

"What?" She glanced up to find him staring at her.

"Just remembering how you used to hold my hand." He liked the comfort of knowing that she hadn't lost her joy, her zest for life. Was gloriously, unabashedly _alive. _Keigo couldn't remember the last time or ever having that... _zing_, for want of a better word.

The milling crowd faded as Keigo bracketed her face between his hands and brought his mouth down on hers. Her lips felt smooth and soft. He eased his tongue into the warm wetness of her mouth. She tasted of the caramel corn she'd eaten earlier. He'd never cared for the flavor before, but, on Ai, the too sweet flavor tasted like ambrosia.

Keigo stroked down her back and held her lithe body against him in an agony of want. _I've lost it. We're in the middle of the street for heaven's sake! Surrounded by hundreds of people_—A magnitude-ten shudder traveled from his face to his groin when Ai used both hands to hold his head steady, then lightly stroked his cheeks with her thumbs as he kissed her. Her agile tongue played with his, darting and playing tag until Keigo felt weak and stupid with desire.

_Once._ That's all he'd need. One time in Ai's bed. One time in Ai. Surely to God that was all that was required to get her out of his system. Saotome Aiko was just to much hard work. He was used to picking up the phone and having his woman available immediately. With Ai he had to watch the ball and concern himself with much more.

Her tongue slipped from his mouth, and an ache of disappointment pressed against his chest. No. His arms tightened about her slender waist. But his Ai wasn't done with the kiss. She brushed her damp lips across his, once, twice, then nipped his lower lip between strong, white teeth, and all the while her soft hands stroked his face.

Keigo knew something had to give. They couldn't rekindle their lost friendship and still become lovers.

She was dangerous... lethal. Damn it, he didn't do commitment. He wanted her to be the same as the other woman he'd dated and slept with. He needed her to be just like them. He wouldn't have it any other way.

She finally pulled her mouth away. "We're going to be arrested if we don't stop."

Keigo looked at her through dazed eyes. "What?"

Ai smiled, her mouth blush-pink, damp and swollen from his kisses. Her unruly hair flew about in the warm breeze.

Keigo took a step back and stuffed his hands in the front pockets of his Armani slacks. "I don't do public displays of affection."

"Really?" Ai's chocolaty eyes danced. "I'll have to remember that the next time you grab me for a kiss in public."

Despite the risk, pursuing Ai held an indefinable, underlying attraction that had nothing to do with her slender body. Something about her made his heart go from zero to a hundred in seconds and he'd be damned if he knew why.

ATSC

Another dinner date. Keigo vowed he wouldn't see this woman anywhere dangerous. Like a street fair. Or a parking lot. Or standing beside her car outside the theater in broad daylight.

There was something wrong with him, Keigo knew. He was incapable of feeling true emotion. Oh, he could fool most people, and he was quite proud of his ability to project the illusion. But the reality was he didn't experience emotional highs or lows like other people. He had some sort of missing gene.

No, the failing was his and his alone. It just wasn't in him to have any depth of feeling. It wasn't a problem. He'd managed perfectly well without it for thirty-three years.

It was easier to move on and not linger when he had an affair. No one got hurt. He was upfront and always told the woman that he had no intention of getting involved. Hell, fact was, he couldn't get involved. It just wasn't in him. It was always her choice if she decided to stay or go. He never admitted he didn't have the emotional fortitude to sustain any kind of relationship.

Take it or leave it. This was who he was. The Glacier King.

Keigo had coldly analyzed his obsessive attraction to and fear of being with Ai. He didn't want her to get to close enough to see through him to his empty heart. He didn't want her to know that what she saw was merely the shell of a man going through the motions. Like Pinocchio, he wanted to be a real boy. Unfortunately, he had a wooden heart. If he had a heart at all.

Fortunately Ai would never know just how much he relished basking in her joie de vivre.

"Are you angry because I went to Paris without you?" he asked, reigning in his thoughts. She'd been quiet all evening.

"_A_." Ai broke the small loaf of sourdough bread and absently handed him a chunk. "I'm far too busy to go gallivanting off to Europe at the drop of a hat. _B_, I wouldn't have gone even if you'd asked me."

"Then why are you so annoyed?"

Her brown eyes were so dark they were almost black as she gave him a waspish glare. "You were gone for _ten days_."

Keigo bit back a satisfied smile. So she'd missed him? "Not a lifetime, surely?"

There was a pregnant silence when she said, "I hate playing games," and suddenly she looked frustratingly lost. Some of the heat left her eyes.

"You do it remarkably well," he told her.

She stared up at him, her eyes huge. "I won't sleep with you tonight."

"A. I haven't asked you to." He smiled coldly. "And _B_, when we're in bed, we won't be sleeping."

Ai made a low growling sound. "The reason I agreed to meet you tonight was to tell you to go to h—" She paused to look up as a family settled themselves noisily at the table next to them.

"You were saying?" Keigo ground out over the child's shrieks as it's mother stuffed its flailing legs into the high chair their waiter had pulled up. "Ai?"

She turned back, her expression dazed. "What?"

"You came here tonight to tell me to go to... ?" He knew damn well what the little shrew was going to say. He wanted to inform her he would go to hell _after_ he had taken her to bed and made love to her until she couldn't remember her name, let alone give him so much aggravation.

"To tell you..." She looked at him blankly, glanced back at the fussy baby, then in a split second recovered herself. She smiled. Dear God, he had never seen anything more captivating than Ai's smile. "To tell you I missed you," she said huskily.

The waiter must have been trained to wait for the most inconvenient moment. He chose right then to deliver their entree, then fussed with salad and plates and refilled water glasses. Keigo sent him off with a glare.

He couldn't believe she admitted it so freely. Before he went to hell, before he was driven out of his mind, he was going to have to spend at least a week in bed with his infuriating woman. He didn't like this sensation of not being quite in control. She smiled a sweet, gentle smile before picking up her fork.

Keigo had never experienced anything like this in his life. Not when two people's desire for each other was so palpable. Saotome Aiko was just as turned on by him as he was with her. And _still_ she held him off.

Half of him was annoyed by her reticence. The other half admired her restraint. When they did finally have sex he'd better alert the fire department.

He glided his fingers up her thigh. Ai shivered, then grabbed his hand and set it back on the table. For a split second, her eyes flashed. The child at the next table broke into a high-pitched babble capturing Ai's attention again for a moment. When she looked back at him she gave him a dulcet glance and picked up her water glass. Her cheeks were flushed.

She laid her napkin on her lap. A traction of a second later, her eyes met his, a warm, soft smile touched the corners of her lips. A jolt of pure desire sizzled through him.

His heartbeat sped up as he said gruffly, "I want you very much, Aiko darling, so if you don't stop looking at me like that—"

She laughed, that deep, throaty, sexy-as-hell laugh of hers. A couple of heads turned, people smiling reflexively with her. "Behave," she told him sternly.

It wasn't him that needed to behave. Her mouth, pale and free of lipstick, tempted him beyond endurance. Damn her. "Impossible. You wore that yellow dress expressly to make me crazy. It did its job. Now you have to pay up."

He leaned forward for a taste of her smile, slanting his mouth over hers briefly. He felt the quick, unexpected flick of her tongue. Perhaps he'd better place busy restaurants on his dangerous locations list. Electricity shot through him and he jerked away from her potency. After a quick glance his way and a raised eyebrow, Ai resumed eating.

Keigo enjoyed the delicate greed with which she consumed her meal. A silky strand of dark hair trailed down her shoulder. He was sorely tempted to pull out the rest of the pins and see how it would look tangled after their lovemaking. He grew harder just at the thought.

"Tell me about Paris," Ai demanded, leaning forward. "What you like about it. What you hate. What does the city smell like? Did you walk along the Seine in the rain? What's the food like?"

Keigo laughed at her outpouring of questions. So very Ai. Having her focus her entire attention on him was intoxicating. In the flickering candlelight, her skin looked translucent and incredibly soft. Her long, elegant legs were hidden beneath the table, but he could feel the erotic brush of her foot against his calf.

Once the honeymoon part of the relationship ended, he wouldn't have to invest as much time and energy into getting her into bed any time he wanted her. He didn't like wasting the time _thinking_ about sleeping with her. He wanted _to do it_, and then go back to concentrating on Atobe Industries.

He bought failing businesses, put a competent manager in place, and when the business was once again in the black, sold it off. Much like not having the emotionality to bond with a woman, he didn't form attachments to the companies he purchased either. Everything about his life was controlled, planned and had a finite ending.

And ending of his own choosing.

It had been years since he had taken the time to slowly seduce a woman. It had been even longer since he had wanted a woman as much as he wanted Ai. In fact, when he thought about it, he couldn't recall ever wanting another woman as mush as he wanted Ai. Nor could he recall one who actually listened without trying to impress him—then again, Ai has always been a good listener and conversationalist—which might explain his excruciating patience.

And the fact that he was still around.

Over the past several weeks, and mostly during transpacific phone calls, he'd discovered they still had many things in common: old movies (they'd often spent afternoons viewing them in his theater); American and Old World literature (his personal library had been replete); French and Italian food.

And he'd also discovered she'd become a lot more adventurous. Keigo had no interest in skydiving, bungee jumping or spelunking. Ai's love of dangerous sports appalled him. Not sure why, but wanting to understand this complicated woman better, he brought the topic up again.

"I don't get the fascination," he finally said, after she'd told him about a recent rock-climbing excursion. Where there even places like that in Japan? "What is it about the danger that turns you on?"

"Everything." Her eyes looked mysteriously dark in the shimmering light. Her gaze skittered to the table next to them and back. The toddler was banging a spoon on the high chair tray.

"I suspect it's the same surge of adrenaline you get when you... when, you know, held the trophy after your victory at the Tennis National Championship. That heady rush that tells you you're alive. That feeling of power can't be duplicated. You feel invincible..."

_As if you could achieve anything in the world._ The unspoken words reverberated through his mind. Keigo felt the air rush out of him. That day felt like a century ago. That competition had been his last official game before his entire focus had shifted to his studies and then university and then to endless work. What amazed him was that she would use that as an analogy. Had she been there? Had she seen him battle to the end for that ultimate win? Knowing he'd never be able to pursue it as more than a hobby?

"Of course, tennis is a much more mild sport. Why don't you come with me the next time I go?" Ai gave him that mysteriously limpid look he couldn't fathom.

"Thanks," Keigo said dryly, thankful for the reprieve. Seems to him, he was developing a repetitive issue of thinking about past events whenever she was around. "But I'll stick with mild sports. At least I won't have any broken bones."

"Luckily, I haven't had any serious injury. Believe me, I'm not into physical pain. Just the rush."

"I don't like you doing anything that has the distinct possibility of leaving you dead or paralyzed." He didn't like the thought a lot, he thought scowling.

She viewed his concern with a strange expression in her dark eyes. Her lips curved in a poignant smile for a moment before she looked down at her lasagna, then back to meet his eyes. "I think this is the first time you've openly worried for me."

Keigo frowned. That couldn't be true.

She continued, as if reading his mind. "Usually you berate me, call me an idiot or something for wanting to do things that put me at risk."

"I doubted anyone, even myself, could stop you from doing what you wanted." His tone was dry.

Ai picked up her wineglass. "With the right incentive..." she toasted him "...you'd be surprised."

* * *

><p>TBC...<p> 


	4. Chapter 4

**As The Season Changes**

**Chapter Four**

The aquarium had been remodeled to look like a pier. Ai tucked her hand into the crook of Keigo's elbow and matched her stride to his. Their footsteps echoed on the wooden boardwalk as they strolled companionably down a picturesque mecca of colorful ocean life.

Ai tugged on Keigo's hand. "Come on. I want to go see the seals."

She leaned over the railing to get a better look as the animals lolled about on custom-made platforms in the water. "Cute, huh?"

Keigo chuckled. "Yeah, really cute."

After having looked at all the sea animals Ai thought cute and adorable. She turned to Keigo, who had been indulgent and patient as she dragged him from here to there, and proposed, "How about a couple of gallons of shaved ice?"

She saw him visibly unlax.

He grabbed her hand and walked quickly towards the small restaurant inside the aquarium. They selected a tiny, round table with a view of the largest salt water tank. Apparently, he couldn't wait to get off his feet. She held back a giggle, and took the menu.

"There are only about thirty choices. We could always order one of each," Keigo suggested politely as Ai scanned the selection of flavors. She stuck her tongue at him.

Keigo's eyes darkened and slowly smiled at her. "I can think of more productive things to do with that."

"Wicked man." She turned to smile up at the waitress who'd come to take their order. The young woman almost stumbled into their table. Ai sighed. Keigo had that affect on woman of all ages.

As they waited, they lazily discussed Keigo's recent trip to New York. When during a break in conversation Keigo asked about _her_ work.

"You don't talk much of what you do."

"Because I'm just a producer at a radio network, it's not as fascinating as listening to you and your travels."

Keigo shook his head. "And it's not like I get to explore those cities. Most of the time I'm in an office sitting in meetings all day."

The waitress delivered their order and faded away. Ai picked up her spoon, and absentmindedly she began to poke the ice. "Well, I do have somewhat good news. The producer for Rise and Shine Tokyo retired, and I've been offered the contract."

"That's great!"

"Yeah, but it's a live broadcast... I've only ever produced shows that are recorded and edited before airing."

"You're a fine producer. I've listened to your work, Ai. They're lucky to have you."

Her cheeks pinked, she couldn't stop the pleasure of his words from spreading. "Really?"

"Really. But if worry is preventing you from sampling the delights of that lemon and mango concoction—"

"Oh, no you don't." Ai pulled her glass closer and glanced up, smiling, she offered him a bite. He closed his lips around the spoon. His eyes, a stormy blue thanks to the glow of the tank, never moved away from her.

"Thanks for sharing that with me."

She was so turned on she felt feverish. She'd been on a slow boil for months. Hoping to alleviate some of the heat and bank down the fires less they explode into a fury of passion that was going to leave them both too weak to move, she swallowed mouthfuls of delicious sweet ice.

"Want another one?" Keigo was smirking.

Ai looked down, her glass was almost empty, while Keigo still had more than half of his. Slightly embarrassed, she answered with a nod.

Keigo signaled to the waitress across the room and pointed to her glass, then fixed his gaze on Ai once more. "I can see how much you enjoy your food. Where do you put it all?" His eyes traveled her body to rest for a moment on her small breasts.

"Obviously not _there_!" Ai blushed. "Look at the fish or something. I can't eat when you're staring at me like a lion about to devour his Bambi du jour."

"Hmm. Soft, succulent and tender pink. Although, what I'd really like, right now, is for you to come home with me."

"Sorry, Romeo. Bad timing."

"Damn."

"How about a slice of pie?"

**ATSC**

"When's the next date?" Ai's friend, Hana asked excitedly over the speaker phone.

"Tonight." Except it was getting more complex every time she saw him. She grabbed the green dress then tossed it away, then scrutinized the next one. "We're going to Noble's again. He said he has something special to celebrate tonight."

"Of course he does, he's going to get you into bed!" Hana said extra cheerfully.

"No, he's not," Ai said grimly, tossing back yet another dress. "He can huff and puff, but he won't blow my house down." She smiled. "Not for two weeks, that is. I won't need to dig out the good underwear until then."

"Better run out and buy some _bad_ underwear," Hana advised mischievously. Ai could easily imagine her friend giving her a wink from the other end of the phone.

"Listen, don't romanticize this. It's sex. Plain and simple." Ai took the pink chiffon dress out of the closet and held it in front of herself to look at it in the full length mirror.

Stick to the plan, and she'll succeed in getting out of this with her heart intact.

...

Keigo gave her pink diamond earrings for no reason at all. He watched her reaction as they sat in a dim, candlelit booth.

"Thank you so much, Keigo. These are beautiful. But I don't want you buying gifts for me." That unfathomable look came and went in her eyes.

"You don't like earrings?" he asked sardonically, it was clear she was delighted with the pendants.

He'd begun to realize that every gift he gave Ai was a test. She couldn't possibly pass every one. Couldn't possibly be so genuinely pleased every time. No one was that good. He needed to bring what he was starting to feel when he was with her back down to a manageable level.

"I love earrings, the bigger the better. And these are absolutely gorgeous." She touched a finger to one large pink drop. "But these are diamonds, right... they must be... they're huge."

"Five carats." The receipt had been left in the bottom of the box, as he always instructed his secretary to do. He'd probably see them once more before they got 'lost'.

"Please, I love them, but I can't accept them." She pushed the velvety box closer to him.

Keigo picked up one pendant and inserted the post in her earlobe. After affixing both earrings, he said, "Keep them. They're insured." Conversation closed.

Ai smiled that annoying as hell little enigmatic smile of hers. The one that turned the neurons in his brain to live wires and prepared his muscles for action.

He felt the warmth of her thigh beside him on the banquet seat. She'd swept her hair up off her neck into a sexy chignon that defied gravity. The pink diamonds glinted in the soft lighting, casting rainbow prisms on her smooth cheeks. Candlelight danced in her eyes as she watched several couples moving slowly around the pocket-size dance floor. The pink fabric of her dress rustled as she turned inquiring eyes up to his.

"Don't even ask," he murmured, his breath making a curly tendril of hair dance against her cheek. He had no intention of dancing with her again until he had satiated himself with her body in bed. He was a ticking bomb as it was. "If I held you that close right now, I'd take you on the floor. Hard and fast."

Ai flushed and he felt a need to taste the heat. He imagined warming his mouth against the fire in her cheeks.

"I want you," he whispered closely into her ears. "Right now." He restrained her fingers as she tried to pull away. "You've been holding me off far longer than I've ever waited for a woman."

The soft candlelight flickered on her face, bathing it in an apricot glow that made her dark eyes brilliant and drew his gaze to the sheen of wine on her mouth. She ran the tip of her tongue across the bottom lip and Keigo suppressed a groan. She leaned forward, her elbows on the table. The movement made the neckline of her dress gape just enough to reveal the upper curve of her breasts. He dragged his eyes upward with reluctance.

If possible, her blush got deeper and she gave a small embarrassed groan. His body vibrated with need. "What we both have is an overdose of good old-fashioned lust."

Ai tried to will her erratic heart into normalcy. She had to remind herself many times not to give in to him. But every passing second, with every passing touch, with every word he spoke. It was becoming impossible not to say yes to him. The fact she was sitting inches close to Keigo was doing strange things to her nerves. The booth they were in was private, intimate. She'd rather have sat somewhere were there was a table between them. Sitting inches close to Keigo was doing strange things to her nerves.

"You know we're going to be lovers, Ai. I've been patient and waited long enough. I won't wait any longer. I'm not a man who waits very long for anything. I need an answer."

Ai pushed around the last bite of food around her plate. Trying to forestall the inevitable. "You haven't asked me a question."

"I'm asking now."

"I'm not sure what the question is."

He pulled a folded document from inside his jacket and placed it on the table between them. "I want you as my mistress, Ai." Keigo's voice dropped another octave, his eyes kindling as he watched her mouth drop open. He nudged the papers closer to her.

_What_? Ai eased her dry throat with a gulp of ice water, until she was able to speak up. "What's this?"

"A contract. A legal, binding agreement." The sharp focus of his eyes reminded her of a bird of prey. "Read it."

"I'd rather you gave me a brief summary." Her hands balled into fists under the tablecloth. A contract! The bastard. And she'd been feeling guilty at how coldbloodedly _she_ was going about this.

"From now until the end of the year as my mistress," he said baldly, "I pay your rent. Buy your clothes. In exchange, you give me exclusive rights for the duration."

Cut and dried. No mention of _his_ fidelity.

Ai dug her nails into her palms. The last time a man had insulted her, it had taken three others to pull her off him. She'd broken his nose and given him a black eye. She wondered how many people would be needed to pull her off Atobe.

"I'll think about your offer." She coolly pushed away her plate.

"You want me just as much as I want you."

_Yes. And if I'd slept with you months ago this wouldn't hurt_. "I can't tell you how sorry I am about that."

"Don't apologize for wanting me, Ai. You're a sophisticated woman. You know the score. You want me and I want you. You won't be sorry. I can be a generous lover." He tapped an earring with his finger. It grazed her neck and she felt the chill travel across her skin. "You won't want for anything in my care."

She took a calming breath. "You want me to sign a contract." It wasn't a question.

"What did you expect?" he asked, his face impassive. "A handshake and a gentleman's agreement?"

Ai's laugh sounded brittle, even to her ears. "I can see why that wouldn't work. Neither one of us is a gentleman." She paused. "What happens after my time is up?" Her voice soundly oddly flat. "Do I just disappear, no questions asked, to that great graveyard for all your old mistresses?"

He merely watched her. Suddenly angry—he was too damn cool!—Ai shoved the papers back to him. "I hate to be the one to disillusion you, Atobe, but not every woman finds you irresistible. I thought I could do this but, no, thank you."

This was too impersonal, too calculating. She'd thought she could handle this part of it, but she'd been wrong. Dangerously wrong. _A little late in the day, Ai_, she taunted herself.

"I want more than this. I deserve more than this."

"Ten thousand a month."

"W-what!"

"Ten thousand a month, tax free. An apartment and your clothes. And a car."

Ai gritted her teeth. "I wasn't talking about mon—"

"Twelve thousand. And that's my final offer."

Black dots blurred Ai's vision. "You can take those papers and shove them—"

Grabbing her purse, she stood. Atobe gripped her wrist tightly as she tried to sweep past him. With his other hand, he picked up the contract. "Take this. Read it. I'll give you two weeks to decide."

Ai stared down at him, her breathing irregular. "One of my best qualities," she said frigidly as she tugged her hand away, "is that I make up my mind quickly. You're a self-righteous bastard, and I'm immeasurably grateful that I didn't fall into bed with you. You're a cold, arrogant—" her breath came out in a rush, her heart pounding so fast she thought she might faint "—jerk," she finished.

She had to get out of here. Now. Her cold hands took the papers from him, folding and refolding them. Then twisted them into a tight tube. "Here." She shoved them against his chest. "Try this for size!"

The contract slowly unfurled and dropped to the ground. His fingers tightened painfully on her wrist. "Ai..."

She shook off his hand, yanked the pendants off her ears with enough force to bruise, and laid them on the table as if it would shatter. Then walked swiftly out of the restaurant.

**ATSC**

"I loathe that man!" Ai slammed the door behind her and stormed into her apartment. She flopped down on her couch and cradled a cushion on her lap.

Blast the man. Couldn't he do _anything_ right! In a couple of weeks all systems would've been go. With any luck, they would've been in the same place at the same time. Instead he had to go and irritate her so darn much she'd almost punched his arrogant nose. Ai wanted to throw up her hands in disgust.

This was a case of 'be careful what you ask for'. And, by God, she had asked for this. The ache in her chest made her lie down sideways on the seat and squeeze her eyes shut.

She had been so close. So damn close. Tears of frustration and disappointment seeped between her eyelids. She slapped her hand down on the couch. Atobe Keigo approached a personal relationship exactly as he did a business merger. Why had she been surprised? For him, they were one and the same.

She couldn't be as cold and inhuman as Atobe. It would be best to forget everything... but then... she couldn't, wouldn't forget the reason why she started this endeavor. She needed to keep her eyes on the ultimate prize. On what she wanted most. She'd go to him, she thought grimly, gritting her teeth.

She'd seduce him.

If she didn't kill him first.

Unable to keep her thoughts and emotions straight, Ai told herself that she had two more weeks to calm down. To rationalize. To decide.

* * *

><p>TBC...<p> 


	5. Chapter 5

**As The Season Changes**

**Chapter Five**

Ai rang the ornate bell outside Keigo's downtown condo. He'd mentioned he rarely went home during the week, preferring to stay in his penthouse apartment in the Atobe building to driving the fifty minutes to his house outside the city limits.

She'd dressed with care in a short, moss-green ultra-suede skirt suit that did flattering things to what few curves she had, and stilettos of the same color. She'd swept her hair away from her face with combs and left it to fall down her back in a tumble of natural curls. On her ears, she had her lucky four-leaf clovers. She was all set.

Her heart thudded as she heard approaching footsteps. The front door opened. Keigo surveyed her without expression, his sexy mouth grim.

Ai's heart sank to her toes, that is, until she noticed his eyes fixed on her mouth. For a moment, their gazes locked. Her temperature immediately spiked.

"You took your sweet time." He pushed the door open. Without seeing if she followed, he turned and strode across the wide marble entry. He disappeared into another room, leaving Ai to close the door and follow him.

She didn't have to remove her shoes in the entry as was required in more traditional homes. How western.

The living room was expansive, with a breathtaking night view of the city and the necklace of lights around Tokyo Bay. During the day, the panorama would be just as spectacular. A black granite fireplace took up space between the wide windows, pewter andirons reflecting a blazing fire.

Papers and file folders were spread across a granite and chrome coffee table the size of a small room. A plate with an untouched sandwich had been pushed aside and replaced with a telephone and notepad. Keigo stood at a build-in bar across the room. He turned as she moved across the thick carpet. "White wine?"

"I'd rather have a Coke."

He added ice to a glass and poured her drink. They both seemed fascinated by the building foam.

"Thanks." Ai took the glass, pleased by how cool her voice sounded. _How very civilized we are_.

Without invitation, she sat down, the glass pressed between her palms. The leather beneath her quickly warmed to her body temperature as the upholstery enveloped her. Too comfortable. She shifted to the edge of the plump cushions as Keigo lounged on the plush sofa opposite, watching her with disconcertingly hooded eyes.

Ai on the other hand, took in the vast room. The paintings and sculptures were expensive and well showcased beneath discreet spotlights. The wine-colored carpet, bordered with alternating bands of cream and black, stretched across the enormous room to the windows. Stiffly formal tied-back drapes matched the carpet. No one could see into the windows twenty-two stories above the city. Three butter-soft black leather sofas made a U, facing the fireplace and the two windows with an incredible view of the downtown lights.

There was absolutely no life in the room.

"Whoever did your decorating must have been an android." When she had moved into her place, she'd straightaway stamped it with _her_ personality.

Keigo's eyebrow rose at her android comment. "This is a business residence." He didn't glance around. His attention was one hundred percent on Ai. "It suits me perfectly."

"I didn't mean to disturb you." She lifted her chin a notch, intending to do just that—disturb this man of ice until he melted. If she didn't do him bodily harm first. She gave him a limpid glance from under her lashes.

At first glance, his gaze could give her frostbite. _This_ was why he was called the Glacier. His expression had not changed one iota since she'd walked into the room. With that icy glare, he'd unknowingly just declared war. She smiled inwardly, because Ai knew that just beneath that hard, frigid exterior lay the real Atobe Keigo. And she was determined to chip away the solid ice to unearth the lava below. Not enough to get burned herself, of course. But enough to keep Keigo hot and bothered until she had what she wanted. Then he could freeze over again.

"You've disturbed me since the day I met you, Ai," Keigo admitted dryly. "You better have come to tell yes. If not, run like hell." His voice was low and rough.

His eyes met her—_Oh! Not so cool, after all_—pools of molten blue, as he scanned her body as though she were naked. "I"m not waiting another second for you."

"No?" Her cheeks flushed as she struggled to regulate her breathing, and she covered the rapid pulse beating at the base of her throat with her hand. It was hard to remember that _she_ was the one in control when he looked at her like that. The air between them heated another fifty degrees. Her nipples pressed against her bra, and her skin felt sunburned.

Their gazes locked as he lifted his glass to his mouth. "Why _are_ you here?" The muscles moved in his throat as he swallowed, his dark eyes unblinking as he watched her. That stare was primal as being pinned in place by the hypnotic stare of a large, dark panther. _I'm going to have you_, it said. _I'm going to devour you from heart to toes. I'm going to start right there at that frantic pulse in your throat and work my way down..._

Foolish imagination. Wishful thinking.

Ai heard the thudding beat of her heart in her ears. _Down, girl_. This was purely business and biological for Keigo. She had to remember that.

Well, so what? It was the same for her, wasn't it?

Then why was her heart beating much too rapidly? And why were her palms damp? And why were her nipples aching with longing? And why, God help her, could she feel moisture gathering between her legs?

"You gave me two weeks, Keigo," she answered mildly, _and the timing is perfect_. She crossed her legs, and noticed Keigo's hand tightened on his glass as his eyes followed the movement.

"Have you changed your mind?" She held her breath waiting for his answer. It was slow in coming.

"No. but I am curious as to why you've changed yours."

Ai shrugged, and her nipples rubbed against the inside of her bra, sending a shudder rippling through her body. She swallowed hard and held his gaze with some difficulty. How had she ever thought his eyes were cold? They smoldered, hot and clear. She swallowed again and managed to say calmly enough, "It's a woman's prerogative."

"I'm still a... What did you aptly call me the other day? A self-righteous bastard?"

"And a cold, arrogant jerk." Ai filled in helpfully. "But I'm here anyway."

"Why?"

"I'm _madly_ in love with you." _Madly in love with the idea of walking out of here a winner_.

"Don't be." His voice was ice cold, in marked contrast to his eyes and the pulse leaping at his strong tanned throat.

Ai opened her eyes wide. "Okay, I'm not madly in love with you." _And I plan to keep it that way, too_. A woman would have to be insane to allow herself to become that vulnerable around him. And, Ai knew, if she didn't have this powerful desire to have closure with him, if she had any sense at all, quite frankly, she'd be running as far and fast as she could.

But she _needed_ closure.

Nobody was going to get hurt.

Keigo would have what he wanted.

She'd have what she needed.

And their attraction was undeniable.

"Have you ever been in love?" she asked, curious if anything had ever dented this man's heart. Curious to know how he'd become this way, for he'd never been this cold. Had he?

"I love my business."

Too clinical of an answer. "That's not the same thing."

"It's all I need," he said shortly. "Can we get on with this?" He gave her a penetrating look, then rose to cross the room. Opening a drawer in the desk, he returned with a crumpled sheaf of papers. "Is this what you came for, Ai?" His gaze fastened on her mouth, then slid, tactile as a caress, up to her eyes. "To sign this?"

Ai kept her gaze steady by changing her focus so he was a blur. It was hot in here. She wished he'd open a window, or put the fire out... or touch her. Why did she have this sudden compunction to touch him? To taste those stern lips? To run her fingers through his neatly combed hair? She curled her fingers against her palms. What had he asked? _Contract_. "Actually, no."

"Then what the hell are you doing here?" Keigo abruptly came back into focus as he tossed the rolled-up contract onto the coffee table. It unfurled slowly.

Ai drew a deep breath and said calmly, "I won't sign that contract, but I will sleep with you." Now. Immediately. Soon? Oh, please make it _soon._

"I won't marry you."

Ai raised her brows. "Who asked you to?" She made a moue of distaste. "I have no desire to get married. We can sleep together until I..." She paused. "... we tire of each other. A few days or weeks..." She shrugged. The movement rasped her hard nipples against the silky fabric of her bra. She couldn't control the shudder this time.

"The rest of this year."

"Too long-term for me."

"Long-term?" A muscle ticked in his jaw. "Six months?"

"That's far too long." Ai's laugh was sophisticated and light, with just enough mockery. "Besides, we both know that kind of contract wouldn't hold up in a court of law anyway."

He let that ride, "Don't you at least want to know the terms?"

Ai sipped her drink, letting the sweet fizz slide down her throat as she watched him over the rim of her glass. "No." Anticipation sang in her veins, giving her a rush of warmth that made it hard to keep up the casual facade. Now that the hard part was out of the way she should feel more relaxed; instead her nerves were stretched to the snapping point. He wanted her just as much as ever.

Her mouth went dry despite the soda, and she swept her tongue over her lower lip. His gaze fastened on her mouth once again and his eyes grew heavy lidded. Ai felt that look in every pulse point of her body.

"Why are you doing this, Ai?"

"I told you I'm madly in love—"

Keigo ran his fingers through his hair in utter exasperation. "You're not in love with me, for heaven's sake!"

Almost drunk with desire, and giddy with triumph, Ai was starting to enjoy herself. "Oh, yes. I forgot I'm definitely not in love with you." She choked back laughter as his fingers clenched on his knee. Carnal-induced adrenaline raced through her, her skin humming with it. She relished the stroke of fabric across her nipples, and craved Keigo's mouth there. Hot and wet...

"I have a dinner date in an hour," she told him casually. "Is there anything I should know before I go?"

His jaw clenched. _Direct hit_.

"The contract was supposed to be from April first to December thirtieth. It's June. We've wasted time."

_Hey, not my fault_. Ai looked at her glass instead of glaring at him. If he hadn't kept going out of town at the most crucial moments, this conversation would've been history. She could be home right now with her feet up, eating tubs of ice cream.

"Darn, we've missed two months. No extensions for good behavior?" Ai asked with a little bite in her voice. She wished he'd stop talking and touch her. She might not be in love with him, but she was definitely in lust. Who knew lust could be this big? This overwhelming?

Her fingers dug into the soft leather and she crossed her legs again, then quickly uncrossed them. She'd never experienced anything like this in her life. Surely it wasn't natural. He hadn't even touched her and her body was on fire. She tried to focus. "What if you want to extend it?"

"I won't," he answered unequivocally. "The agreement gives us each exclusive rights. No one else. So forget your dinner date tonight," he inserted in a hard voice.

"Fine." She wanted his hands on her bare skin, on her fever-hot breasts, on her aching nipples. She wanted his mouth... everywhere. She felt the flush of heat rise to her cheeks and swallowed down a moan. What was he saying... ? "As long as you understand that I won't share you either."

A wicked gleam glared in his eyes. "Jealous, Ai?"

"No," she said firmly and drank the last of her soda before setting the empty glass on the table beside her chair. "Just fastidious. I want to be sure we understand each other clearly. I won't cheat on you, and I expect the same from you. One slip, and I'll consider the arrangement over."

Her gaze was steady, her heartbeat off the chart.

"I'll take care of birth control."

"I've already taken care of it," Ai said calmly.

"Fine. I have a condo in the district I want you to move in there immediately."

"No, thank you. I have a perfectly nice place. I'm not going to disrupt my whole life for just a few months." _Once_, Ai thought longingly. _Just once should do it_.

The air around them shimmered with sexual arousal. He was leaning forward, his elbows on his knees as he watched her through hooded eyes. He had the sexiest mouth. She pressed two fingers to her lips. A muscle throbbed in his cheek. "I won't sleep with you there. You'll have to come to wherever I am."

Ai saluted smartly. "Yes, sir." She held back a scream of frustration. _Hurry up, goddammit, I'm internally combusting here_.

"I don't like actually sleeping with a woman in my bed. When the alarm goes off, a chauffeur will take you home."

"Wham-bam, thank you, ma'am?" _Yes! Wham me. Bam me. Anytime in the next ten seconds would be fine_.

"Your choice."

Ai sighed. "What time will I have to get up to go home?"

"Three."

"In the morning?"

"Your choice."

"You said that already." She tilted her head to one side. "That's the time I get up to go to work."

"What do you mean?"

If he had a problem with it... "I work from five in the morning to three in the afternoon at the radio station. Of course, I have breaks in between."

"The chauffeur can take you to work if you prefer."

"No, I'd rather go to my place, shower and change. I'll need at least two hours for that. So it's fine, I'll leave here at three."

"Fine. I'll concede the point of your staying at your place and you leaving here at three, as long as you're available when I need you."

_I sincerely doubt that you'll ever need anyone, Keigo_. "My job is demanding, so I can't be at your beck and call at a moments notice." _And at the rate we're going, I'll have to wait another month before we do anything, in which case I'll go stark raving mad._

"Just answer your fucking phone," he said crisply. "And don't get any romantic ideas about love. This is merely a business transaction."

"It certainly looks that way." Ai wondered what he'd do if she grabbed him by the collar and pulled him onto the floor. "I've never met anyone who keeps his emotions so tightly under wraps."

"You're not required to understand me. All I want is a mutually satisfying sexual arrangement."

Ai wanted to throw up her hands. It was easy to believe the man was made of solid, mile-deep ice—if one didn't see his eyes, which were as hot as laser beams. His control was absolutely phenomenal. "I'd feel more... comfortable if you showed at least a little emotion about this. I know I'm not the only one whose hormones go into overdrive when we're together. Do you feel nothing emotionally?"

"I feel damn primitive about you."

"You don't show it." Ai put a little taunt in the words. Would he, wouldn't he?

"If I lost control, you wouldn't be able to walk for a week."

Ai was determined he would not only not be able to walk for a week, she was now bound and determined she was going to push this coldhearted man right over the edge. She almost rubbed her hands in anticipation, but instead she kept her casual demeanor. "So, let me recap this so we both know where we stand. Fidelity for the duration. For both of us. We'll have sex at your place and the chauffeur will take me home at one in the morning. Does that about cover it?" Ai asked, not giving a damn, because at the outside that would happen twice. She glanced around the burgundy, black and silver room. "As long as I don't have to wear corporate colors."

"I buy your clothes."

"I'll buy my own clothes."

"Consider the wardrobe I furnish a uniform then."

"I don't suppose this job has a pension plan—401K maybe? How about medical, dental, profit sharing?"

"You're damn cool about this," Keigo snapped, torn between admiration and irritation. When had he lost control of this conversation? Forget all this damn _talking_. The arrangement was a fait accompli. He wanted to go over there, grab her and carry her off to the bedroom like a caveman.

The material of her dress looked soft, but not as soft as her pale skin. He could clearly see the sharp points of her nipples through the fabric. He controlled the burning need to leap across the space separating them and feast on her breasts through the fabric. He wanted to rip away her clothes and taste her body. He needed to plunge deep inside her, and feel her hot, wet heat close around him.

"Yes, I am, aren't I?" Ai folded her hands loosely in her lap and looked at him with dark chocolate eyes. She tapped her fingers on her purse. Her control sent his blood pressure soaring.

He'd been restless and edgy the moment he'd opened the door and seen her there. So much for being the Glacier. What the hell was it about this woman that brought out this latent, primitive need to ravish her? He felt as hot and horny as he had at fifteen when he'd seen his first naked woman. He could control himself. He had been sexually attracted to women before. It had taken very little willpower to control his urges around them.

"Are we done talking?" he demanded through clenched teeth.

"I guess..."

With a swift move that took her completely by surprise, Keigo rose, stalked the three steps between his seat and hers, grabbed her by her shoulders and dragged her from her seat. He crushed her little yelp of surprise beneath his mouth.

It started as a kiss of mastery and domination. He wanted her to know that he was the one in control. She was his, damn her. But the moment Ai realized what he was doing, her body relaxed against his. Her arms came up around his neck, one hand threading through his hair.

Her action softened the kiss. Her mouth felt so damn good. He forgot just what it was he was trying to prove. She tasted sweet, her lips soft, her tongue aggressive. She smelled of fresh air and joy. Enticing, and so female. She felt so incredibly good in his arms. He buried one hand in the silken mass of her hair, his questing fingers caressing her scalp. His other hand dipped to her waist, the slight curve of her hip, the enticing firmness of her behind, pulling her more tightly against his agonizingly aroused body.

Keigo sighed against her mouth as her tongue came out and deliciously traced his lips. His hands tightened against her back.

"The deal is made," he whispered hoarsely against her throat as his fingers found the concealed buttons of her suit jacket and started undoing them with fervent haste.

* * *

><p>TBC...<p> 


	6. Chapter 6

Happy Holidays Everyone! Thanks to everyone who reviewed and favorite'd!

**As The Season Changes**

**Chapter Six**

Ai wasn't used to answering to anyone. Especially someone who had sent her home at an ungodly hour the morning after with his stony-faced chauffeur, then called her the next day as if nothing earth-shattering had happened. Her car had been delivered back to it's usual parking spot by invisible pixies in the middle of the night.

Keigo had called to tell her he would be in New York for a few days. He'd left two messages on her answering machine while she'd been out working. She'd wanted to ask him if sex with her had been so bad he had to flee the country.

She hadn't wanted to enjoy his lovemaking quite that much. The intensity of climax with him had been almost terrifying, as was the depth of emotion she'd experienced. It had left her shattered and shaky and not quite as confident about her own control of the situation. She couldn't afford to form any sort of emotional attachment to Atobe Keigo.

She couldn't. Wouldn't. Must not.

She was there for one thing. And one thing only.

Ai was getting far more than she'd bargained for when she'd taunted the devil into making love to her.

She wanted to run far, far away.

Ai pulled her car into the narrow road leading up to her apartment complex. Her thoughts had been full of Keigo during the last hundred miles, now she single mindedly tried to concentrate on a hot, steamy bath.

It was midnight, and she was absolutely exhausted. She'd gone to see her friend, Karen who lives three hours outside the city of Tokyo. Leaving early enough to beat the commute traffic and arriving at her house just in time for breakfast.

After she and Karen had talked about the goings and comings since they last saw each other over a cup of coffee, the two women had wandered outside to see the show horses Karen and her husband bred. Their animals had won numerous competitions, they had a room specifically showcasing their trophies and ribbons.

The last time she'd been out here, Karen had put her up on a placid pony and she'd laughingly complained. She'd expected a nice, civilized ride this time, too. But Karen, knowing her preference for a challenge and acuity for danger sports, had put her up on Billy (a mustang). By the time she'd realized that she and the horse had completely different ideas, it was too late. She had the bruises to prove it.

She stepped out of the elevator when the doors to her floor dinged opened. Ai was surprised to find Keigo standing outside her door. He was steamed.

"Where the hell have you been?"

Ai unlocked the door but didn't push it open. "I beg your pardon?" She had a feeling he was going to be the last straw of her day. Keigo stretched over her, pushing the door ajar and following her inside where it was blessedly cool.

"You heard what I said." He started unbuttoning her jacket as soon as the door slammed shut behind them. "Why the hell are you wearing a jacket in this humidity?"

"Yes, but I didn't believe my ears," she said crossly, too tired to move. He was awfully quick with those buttons. The back of his fingers brushed her breasts and her nipples stood up to attention under the t-shirt. "Did you need me today?"

"What's wrong with..." he started, obviously perplexed by her waspish attitude. Until he saw the condition of her jeans and shirt as he drew off her jacket. His blue eyes narrowed. The jeans had been old to start with. They had merely attained an extra patina of real hard work this afternoon. The poor shirt was another matter. Ripped and mangled, it was going to be fed into the trash as soon as she had the energy to do it.

"Who did this to you?" Keigo demanded with deadly calm, carefully drawing the tattered shirt over hear head leaving her in only a bra. Ai couldn't hold back the wince as the sleeve pressed against her arm.

For the last several hours, on the drive home, Ai had fantasized about a long soak in a hot bath, not an interrogation. She looked up at his hard face, curious to see his reaction. "Billy," she said sadly.

"Billy?" Keigo repeated coldly as he paused in his perusal of her technicolor ribs and abdomen.

Ai sighed. "Bucking Billy. The cad. The _horse,_" she emphasized, only because she was too tired to clobber him. "He has no idea how to show a lady a good—"

"Billy is a horse?"

Ai gave him a dirty look. It was weak, but still, she hoped, conveyed her feelings on the subject. "Didn't we make a verbal agreement the other night?"

"Yes," Keigo ground out.

"Well then, why would you think I'd be the first to break it?" _You big jerk!_

"Excuse me," he said stiffly. "I forgot your propensity for danger."

The most dangerous thing Ai could think of right now was their proximity to the kitchen with its myriad sharp instruments. She sighed again. Murdering him now would make life so complicated. Besides, she'd need energy for that. She heaved another put upon sigh.

Keigo gave her an odd look. "Have you seen a doctor?" He did both a visual and tactile search, his hands cool and unbelievably gentle as they skimmed her body. His eyes were hot and hard. "Do you need to see a doctor?"

"I'm fine the Mihama's called their personal doctor."

"Mihama? As in the breeders?" Keigo scowled, then incensed said. "They didn't bring their vet to check you did they? I'm taking you a real doctor."

"No and no." She wanted more than his impersonal fingers on her skin. Ai looked up at him. "I don't know the procedure here. What am I suppose to do when I want you to hold me? Do I have to wait for sex?" She saw his lips twitch. "Because, believe me, as much as I loved what we did on Saturday night, I have to tell you I don't think..."

"Oh, I think I can handle a little light touching without resorting to my basic animal instinct to throw you down and have my wicked way with you."

His touch was gentle as he wrapped his arms around her, but Ai had never felt anything as wonderful in her life. His firm lips brushed hers. Too lightly, too slowly.

Ai deepened the kiss herself. Her tongue explored his mouth, and he groaned, holding her more tightly. Ai moaned. In pain. He quickly let her go.

"I heal quickly," she promised.

"I know so, this isn't the first time I've seen you battered and bruised," Keigo said dryly as he carefully swung her up in his arms and headed for the stairs. Ai gave a muffled squeak as she went from vertical to horizontal. She'd never been carried anywhere in her life. It felt wonderful.

Ai rested her aching head against his chest. "I thought you'd lost interest," she said so quietly that when he didn't answer right away she thought he hadn't heard her.

"I left town before I was reduced to mauling you on the floor again."

"You didn't maul me." Ai was indignant. How like a man to take all the credit.

Keigo turned on the landing of her loft bedroom, heading for the bathroom. "If I'd known what you'd get up to while I was gone I'd have—"

Ai stiffened. "Yes?"

"I'd have said, be careful." He'd backtracked. Smart man. He put her on her feet, but still held her close to him.

He leaned over, turning the handles, the water gushed into the deep jet tub. "Damn. You're black and blue all over. Why can't you have a nice, quiet little hobby like... needlepoint?" He sighed.

"That doesn't say a whole heck of a lot about my charms," Ai said, imagining what her battered body must look like, yet too exhausted to move as he undressed her as if she were three years old. The bathroom rapidly tilled with steam. "The water's going to overflow."

"I'm not making love to a woman who can barely stand." He turned off the taps when the tub filled to the perfect depth. The man could be annoyingly precise.

"I could lie down," Ai offered. "The bath mat's soft and fluffy."

Keigo shook his head in amusement. "I'll take a rain check. Tell me about Bucking Billy. In."

She stuck a finger into the water. "Too hot." He turned on the cold. Ai stood there, letting him look at her naked, bruised, goose-bumpy body, thinking perhaps she'd fallen on her head. Because having Keigo look at her like this was more arousing than embarrassing.

"Unfortunately Billy had seen my likes before. He was no gentleman. I managed to stay on for three seconds. _It_ _felt_ like three years. He couldn't resist a challenge, either."

Keigo frowned. He was very close, and she noted how the steamy bathroom intensified the scent of his cologne. Her pulse started throbbing. She hoped he'd kiss her. She hoped she had the energy to pucker up when he did. The timing was still right, maybe she could work up the energy...

At some point he'd shut off the water. "Bucking Billy won." Ai wanted to enjoy the hot, steamy water, unfortunately, she was just too darn tired to move. She gave Keigo a pleading look, and he took her hand and assisted her into the tub.

"Ow-ow-ow," Ai wailed as hot water met abraded skin. She didn't feel the least like being brave tonight.

"Needlepoint," he said grimly, picking up the washcloth slung over the spout. Ai slid inch by inch under the water, and watched him froth the terry with peach-scented bubbles.

"Boooring."

Keigo ran the soapy cloth over her chest. She glanced down. Her hard nipples poked out of the water. She glanced up. Keigo had noticed. Would he do anything about it?

"Close your eyes."

Ai looked up at him. "Why?"

"I"m going to wash your face. Close, you stubborn woman."

Ai closed her eyes. The peach-scented cloth drifted across her cheeks, over her nose, climbed her forehead, then brushed down to her throat.

"Wait," he warned before she opened her eyes.

She briefly wondered how he knew she wanted to open her eyes. Ai kept her eyes closed. It felt nice this way. Warm water lapped at her skin as Keigo carefully rinsed her face. She didn't bother opening her eyes again.

She could feel each one of his strong fingers beneath the soapy terry cloth as he washed her throat, then slid down to sweep across her collarbones.

He swore, obviously coming across more contusions. "I hope they sent this nag to the glue factory."

Ai's lids weighed a million pounds each. She had throbbing parts and colored parts and scraped parts, and they were all telling her to shut down and sleep. "He's a nice horse."

"Yeah, right." His hand shifted to her nipples. Ah. Her nipples perked right up at the attention. Other body parts started coming to life, too. She shifted without opening her eyes, water lapped the edge of the tub. She didn't hear any water splashing the floor, so Keigo must've absorbed the overflow. Her lips twitched. "Are your pants wet?"

"Yes." He sounded amused.

Ai blinked her eyes open. He was very close. His pupils had dark violet around the edges. "You could get naked, and come in here with me." It sounded a lot more needy than she liked. "Never mind. I'm not up to any fun and games tonight anyway—oh, that feels great." The washcloth was gone and his slick bare hand was doing cleanup duty on her, apparently, very dirty nipples.

"Like that, do you?"

"Hmmm," she moaned. Her lax body slid farther down into the hot water. Keigo's steadying hand braced at the back of her head was the only thing preventing her from drowning. The fall from Billy, combined with the long drive back in the dark, had drained all her resources. She felt punch-drunk and silly and overwhelmingly glad Keigo was here with her.

"This is the third time I've been naked," Ai mumbled sleepily. Keigo chuckled as his soaping hands smoothed across her breasts and did an intoxicating slip and slide over her nipples.

"In your whole life?" He sounded way amused, she opened one eye.

"In _your_ whole life." She yawned. "You've only seen me naked twice before. Mm, that feels wonderful." She murmured, as he scooped water over her skin. Runnels of hot soapy water tickled her breasts. There was something she'd wanted to tell him, but the steamy combination of the water and the unbearably gentle touch of Keigo's hands made her forget what it was. She'd wanted to say...

"I'm going to be seeing you naked a million more times, Ai," he promised. "Preferably without these." Underwater, his finger traced a bruise on her ribs. But then something she said clicked in his mind. "I take it I've seen you naked once before last Saturday?"

Upon not receiving an answer, Keigo stopped his movements and turned to face her. "Ai?"

She was asleep.

Keigo watched her face as he finished bathing her. He'd showered with women before. He'd bathed with women before. But they'd always been wide-awake and responsive. Washing Ai as she slept was a novelty. Her cheeks had pinked up from the steamy heat. Her ridiculously long, black lashes lay still and spiky on her damp cheeks. Her sweet mouth curved with a faint smile.

Keigo bent his head and brushed his mouth over hers. Her lips were moist and softer than anything he'd ever touched.

Her sweet breasts seemed to float on the water, the nipples soft and petal pink as her lips. He brushed a finger across one velvety nub. It tightened in response. "Damn it, Ai—"

Never before had he wanted a woman so much. So why did it feel so good simply to watch her sleep?

...

She looked her usual bright and perky self the next morning as she walked into the kitchen, haphazardly rolling up the sleeve of a man style lilac shirt she'd tucked into her shorts.

Her eyes widened when she saw him sitting at her kitchen table.

"Well, good morning," Ai said cheerfully, clearly surprised to see him. She was no more amazed than he'd been. He couldn't remember the last time he'd spent the night beside a woman, not making love. And despite three cups of coffee this morning, he was still trying to figure it out.

"Let me," he said standing up and crossing the room, just wanting to touch her. She extended her arm, and he brushed the sleeve down before neatly folding it up to her purple-bruised elbow. Ai's eyes twinkled as she extended her other arm. Her skin felt warm from her shower and she smelled of shampoo.

Keigo frowned. It wasn't man-style, _it_ _was_ a man's shirt. A far too familiar shirt. "Is this my shirt?"

She reddened. "Sort of...?"

He raised a questioning eyebrow at her. Silently allowing her to explain herself.

She sighed, but didn't avoid eye contact as she said, "I took it from your closet. As a memento, you know, when you were leaving to college and I wanted something of yours."

He touched the fabric, softened from regular usage. The color faded from washing multiple times. All these years she kept something of his so close to her. Keigo didn't know what to feel about that or didn't know _how_ to feel. He cleared his throat and took a step back from her.

"How do you feel this morning?"

"Terrific."

"Terrific?" He traced her cheek with a stroke of his thumb. She smiled.

She'd put her damp hair up in a lopsided ponytail, which had dripped a damp spot on her shoulder. He noted her total lack of makeup. Any other woman would have rushed to the pots to cover the bruising. For just a second he contemplated Ai's clear skin and candid brown eyes. There was not a shred of artifice about this woman.

Even though they practically grew up in the same world. That glamorous, sparkling socialist faux world. How had she remained so down to earth?

"How can you feel anything but god-awful? You're black and blue and must hurt like hell." Keigo went to pour caffeine into a purple mug with a red ladybug on it, and handed it to her. She gingerly sat down, easing her body into the cushioned chair.

"Oh, this is good." Ai almost inhaled her coffee. "Of course it hurts. But I still feel terrific. The hurt is just a blip on the screen. I had so much fun yesterday, it was worth it." She splashed more caffeine into her mug, before she got up to hang on the open refrigerator door like a kid after school. "Want to share cold pizza?"

Keigo glanced at his Rolex. "It's 7:15 a.m."

Ai grinned over her shoulder. "And that means...?"

"Usually people eat cereal in the mornings."

"I eat cereal at night." Ai took out a large rather greasy box, sliding it onto the table between them. There was the one slice left. She looked up at him, her eyes dancing. "How do you feel about leftover spaghetti?"

He shook his head, then in an abrupt change of subject, he uttered. "I remembered, that time you went skinny dipping."

She squeaked, then cleared her throat to ask, "what brought that on?"

"Ahn? You were mumbling about it last night."

"Oh... right." She said slowly, then looked weirdly at him for a second, and her expression cleared and grinned. "You remember everything?"

He thought back to that summer night, both families were spending a long weekend away from the hot and humid city up in one of the Atobe's mountain cabins. Restless, and unable to sleep, Keigo gave in to the idea of a late night swim in the lake. It was a full moon, so there was ample light as he walked down the dirt path down to the water.

Apparently, he hadn't been the only one with the idea. She had been walking out of the lake onto shore, when he recognized her and immediately called out to reprimand her for her recklessness. Too late, did he become aware that she wasn't wearing anything but skin. What happened next came at no surprise. She shrieked at him, grabbed her stuff and stormed off. Goes without saying the rest of their weekend was spent avoiding eye contact.

Keigo hadn't been able to stop comparing the woman Ai was now to that girl she had been at fourteen. If anything his Ai had only become more daring. He trailed his eyes up and down her body. She visibly trembled and Keigo smirked.

* * *

><p>TBC...<p> 


End file.
